


Каверзный вопрос

by tigrjonok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: — А что по этому поводу говорит ваша мать?— Говорит, что я дурак, раз уж вы спросили.— Надо же, оказывается, у нас есть что-то общее. (с) Downton Abbey, 02х08
Relationships: Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Kudos: 14





	Каверзный вопрос

Миссис Брэнсон недолго оставалась в счастливом неведении относительного того, что у нее, оказывается, есть что-то общее с леди Вайолет, вдовствующей графиней Грэнтэм: леди Сибил Кроули сообщила будущей свекрови эту новость на второй день своего пребывания в ее доме. Сказать, что миссис Брэнсон растерялась, было бы преувеличением — ее движения не теряли энергичности, а голос уверенности даже тогда, когда она обнаруживала, что от убранного в шкаф рождественского кекса к Сочельнику осталась только половина. И все же будущей невестке удавалось удивить миссис Брэнсон значительно чаще, чем можно было подумать. Леди Сибил отвечала на самые каверзные вопросы с абсолютно невозмутимым видом и выслушивала весьма сильные высказывания о судьбе, ожидающей ненавистных англо-ирландцев высокого происхождения, так спокойно, будто это ее не касалось. Подобную сдержанность можно было бы объяснить воспитанием, полученным в доме графа Грэнтэма, но в дополнение к этому леди Сибил вместе с Томом просматривала счета от портних и прикидывала будущий семейный бюджет с таким лицом, будто гувернантка когда-то обучала ее не французскому, а основам высшей математики; кроме того, леди Сибил время от времени вторгалась в святая святых, то есть на кухню, и готовила какие-то английские пудинги, на удивление приличные, что, пожалуй, возмущало миссис Брэнсон куда сильнее, чем сам факт вторжения. 

Не то чтобы миссис Брэнсон прилагала какие-то усилия, дабы расстроить грядущее бракосочетание — она прекрасно понимала, что это бесполезно. Мало того, что Том всегда был упрям как сотня баранов (сам он называл это свое качество целеустремленностью), так в дополнение к этому несчастью он еще и был влюблен до потери того минимума рассудка, который у него вообще имелся (сам Том, понятно, полагал, что рассудка у него даже сейчас больше, чем у всей его родни вместе взятой, но хотя бы держал это мнение при себе). Тем не менее, миссис Брэнсон не отказывала себе в удовольствии время от времени перечислить сыну все грядущие в его жизни несчастья. И исключение из списка пункта «она заморит тебя голодом, потому что не знает, с какой стороны подойти к плите» было весьма досадным обстоятельством. 

Очередное перечисление — весьма эмоциональное, с ирландским акцентом — Том выслушал на удивление невозмутимо и только в очередной же раз попросил:

— Мама, пожалуйста, перестань называть ее «леди Сибил». Просто Сибил.

— Успеется, — отрезала миссис Брэнсон. И добавила, имея в виду его раздражающее спокойствие: — Ты набрался в Англии дурных привычек. — Как это с ней часто бывало, миссис Брэнсон решила, что это соображение лучше было бы оставить при себе, через секунду после того, как стало поздно.

— То есть пристрастился к английской кухне? — рассмеялся Том. — Или оценил английских девушек — в противовес милым работящим ирландкам?

Миссис Брэнсон возвела очи горе. 

— Я так и знала, что твоя работа в Англии кончится тем, что ты свяжешься с англиканкой. 

Том и бровью не повел. Впрочем, на каверзный вопрос будущей свекрови о религии леди Сибил уже успела дать исчерпывающий — и, разумеется, неожиданный — ответ («я верю в Бога, но обряды, догматы и смертные грехи меня мало волнуют»), поэтому миссис Брэнсон не стала развивать тему, а обманчиво-небрежным тоном заметила:

— Но ты, по крайней мере, мог бы выбрать англиканку из своего класса. 

— С каких это пор тебя интересуют социальные теории? — поинтересовался Том. 

— С каких это пор тебя _не_ интересуют социальные теории? — парировала миссис Брэнсон. Справедливости ради, она и в самом деле относилась к социализму и прочим умопостроениям, оперирующим такими понятиями, как «класс» и «народные массы», весьма неодобрительно. Человек есть венец Божьего творения, и сводить его роль в этом мире к винтику в механизме казалось миссис Брэнсон почти кощунством. Она бы определенно не расстроилась, если бы Том бросил свои дикие идеи и политические планы, но судя по тому, что он писал в своей газете, до этого было в лучшем случае далеко. А леди Сибил, в дополнение к прочим несчастьям, и сама увлекалась политикой. От каверзного вопроса по этому поводу ее пока спасало только то, что миссис Брэнсон в политике не понимала и не желала понимать ровным счетом ничего, и если она могла позволить себе это обнаружить перед сыном, который и так был осведомлен о ее невежестве в данной области, то леди Сибил такие знания были ни к чему. 

— Меня по-прежнему интересуют социальные теории, мама, не беспокойся. И Сибил, кстати, тоже этим интересуется. 

— Не сочти, что я напрашиваюсь на очередную лекцию по теории социализма, но каким именно образом твои политические взгляды сочетаются с твоим выбором жены? Если я не ошибаюсь, _леди_ Сибил принадлежит именно к тому… — миссис Брэнсон запнулась, подыскивая подходящее слово, — …к тому _типу_ , который ты так презираешь.

Том прищурил глаза, и миссис Брэнсон поняла, что на этот раз попала в цель. 

— Сибил мыслит совсем иначе, чем ее семья.

— Тем не менее, этот граф Как-Его-Там и прочие — по-прежнему ее семья.

— Переживу, — отрезал с Том с предгрозовыми раскатами в голосе. 

— В самом деле? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась миссис Брэнсон.

За ее спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание. 

По лицу леди Сибил было невозможно понять, слышала ли она их разговор, и если слышала, то что именно. 

— Том, — улыбнулась она, — я сегодня получила письмо от Мэри, и она спрашивает, определились ли мы с датой. Они с Эдит собираются приехать на свадьбу. 

— А ваш отец? — поинтересовалась миссис Брэнсон.

— Мама! — предостерегающе воскликнул Том. 

— Иногда, — медленно начала Сибил, и ее глаза на секунду блеснули сталью, — родителям нужно время, чтобы смириться с тем, что их дети решают сами строить свою жизнь. Кроме того, мой отец принадлежит к тому типу, который с трудом воспринимает перемены. Хотя, — заметила она уже мягче, — признаться, я не верю в типы. Я верю в людей. 

Том на какое-то время задумался, как будто для него это заявление оказалось таким же неожиданным, как для миссис Брэнсон, а через минуту они с Сибил уже обсуждали очередную социальную теорию и то, как же именно ее «я не верю в типы» с данной теорией согласуется.

Если бы миссис Брэнсон была философом, она, без сомнения, в эту самую минуту пришла бы к выводу, что если ее взгляд на мир соединить с политическими теориями Тома и приправить все это хорошими манерами, то получится кто-то вроде леди Сибил. Но миссис Брэнсон была обычной ирландской женщиной, поэтому, послушав немного разговор сына и будущей невестки, она заметила, словно разговаривая сама с собой:

— Что ж, я всегда знала, что мой сын дурак. — И добавила на секунду раньше того, как поняла, что этого говорить не следует: — Но, вероятно, он все же чуть менее глуп, чем мне казалось.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
